


No words were spoken

by KenmaisMood



Series: Speaking without Words. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, Mute Yaku, struck by lightning - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenmaisMood/pseuds/KenmaisMood
Summary: Yaku has been struck by lightning. At least he gets  a hot doctor.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Hinata Shouyou (implied), Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Speaking without Words. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985609
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	No words were spoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheCheCheer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/gifts).



> Made for the one purpose of making my friend cry.

Pain. Pain is something Yaku has experienced a lot. From falling off a bike to breaking his leg, he’s felt a lot. Nothing compares to the pain he feels right now though. His body stops. His ears are ringing, and light floods his senses.

How did this happen, he wonders. He had been walking home from his quiet job at a quiet bookstore, or was quiet before loud Lev joined the staff. Lev is loud and annoying but when it came to books, he knew his stuff. Even though he knew a lot about books he wasn’t any less annoying, and Yaku had been walking home during a storm without an umbrella because Lev had forgotten his. Yamamoto be damned, his mother instincts are real. That was when it struck. 

Yaku woke up in a panic, heart rate fast and breathing faster. As he slowly calmed down he observed his surroundings. He was in a white hospital room with the chemicals attacking his nose. The small beep of his monitor seemed too quiet but too loud. 

The talking of who he assumed to be doctors were outside the door. Someone cleared their throat from next him. There was a bed next to him and it was occupied by a small red-head who gave a shy wave.

There was a soft song playing in the background. The boy who waved to him seemed energetic, kind of like Lev but even more so. It was odd he wasn’t talking, he looked like he would be talking his ear off.

Another look at the boy made him see the bandages on his throat. Seeing it Yaku made a surprised sound in his throat, or should have, but it didn’t even form in the first place.

With a shocked look in his eyes he put his hands to his throat and felt bandages similar to the boys on his throat. Then he remembered the horrible shocking feeling of being struck by lightning. Then a doctor came in.

Mute, paralyzed, and damaged nerves. It could be worse, was what he was told. That doctor had been removed from the room. 

The boy, Hinata Shoyo, he learned, had been attacked and someone sliced his throat. He still had a smile on his face, as Yaku was told the story. He later learned it was because his fiancé had gotten out unaffected.

Yakus new doctor had been a lot better. He had the worst bed head Yaku had ever seen, the ugliest smile, and worst laugh. Yet he still made Yaku’s heart jump out of his chest each time he’d seen him.

Lev and Yamamoto had stopped by. Lev had been crying and saying he was super sorry he made Yaku walk home without an umbrella but Yaku just waved him off. 

As Yaku stayed in the hospital he considered things. His doctor, Kuroo, had said there was a chance he could walk again and his nerve damage would settle. Kuroo also said that Yaku would never talk again, the lighting having branched off and hitting him right where it effectively silenced him together.

He wasn’t sad about that. He was sad his last words weren’t telling Lev to fuck off. Kuroo laughed at that. It was his pretty laugh.

Yaku also thought about what he would do when he got out. He couldn’t work at the bookstore, inconvenient talking with customers. Same with a lot of different things.

A few days after he was thinking about this, Kuroo came in with a job application. Yaku had raised an eyebrow and Kuroo simply laughed and left, leaving Yaku with his poor abused heart.

The job had been one at the hospital. He’d be able to stay at the hospital for physical therapy and he’d still make money. He would simply be an assistant helping doctors around when he could. He got the job.

A few months as Yaku was helping around, on his feet, Kuroo came in with a smile on his face. A smile. Not a grin. Something was wrong.

When asked Kuroo just brushed it off saying he had a bad night. It got worse. Then he came in, not with a smile, or a grin, or even a small quirk of lips. Yaku couldn’t have that. He grabbed stupidly tall Kuroo by his tie and kissed his stupidly soft lips.

Not just a peck. Full on making out. Tongue mapping out the entirety of Kuroo’s mouth. Yaku pulled away and the look on Kuroo’s face was surprised. Then his eyes softened and he had a genuine smile. 

A few weeks later Kuroo didn’t come in at all. Yaku got Kuroo’s address from their quiet brain surgeon, Kenma.

Yaku had knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Some shuffling. 

The door opened and instead of a lazily grinning Kuroo with even messier hair and a feverish look, he got a tall lady with black hair and looking suspiciously like Kuroo.

She introduced herself as Kuroo’s sister. She let Yaku in and led him to Kuroo’s room.

The room was clean, the messiest part of it had to have been the stack of paperwork on his desk. But that wasn’t what shocked Yaku. 

What had shocked him was the way to tired Kuroo in his bed, sheets messed up and Kuroo himself in sweat covered clothes. 

Kuroo greeted him with a weak grin and a cough. Yaku ran to Kuroo in an instant. A heavy rain had filled the silence in the room.

Kuroo was not okay. He had been suffering from a disease from birth. It was incurable and easy to hide, so he did.

He kept going to work as it got worse and worse, knowing he should spend the rest of his life having fun, not stuck in a hospital room. Kuroo knew Yaku would come. He had a surprise for Yaku. 

Yaku was curious, even as he wanted to cry, knowing Kuroo was going to die. Kuroo had claimed it took him a while to save up for it. 

When Kuroo presented him his gift he asked Yaku to close his eyes.

When Yaku opened them he saw something he always wanted to see.

Kuroo was on his knees with a grin on his face holding one the most expensive rings Yaku had even seen. 

Yaku cried. He cried so much that Kuroo cried as well. Yaku nodded. Kuroo cried even harder. Yaku took the ring and put it on his finger. Kuroo took Yaku and kissed him with as much energy as he had.

They had a nice day after that. They cuddled and kissed. The next day was the worst day of Yaku’s life, not even getting struck by lightning was as bad.

Yaku woke up next to Kuroo, and Kuroo already had a smile on his face. They kissed and cuddled even more. That wasn’t even close to the bad part.

Around noon Kuroo’s eyes started falling. He refused to fall asleep, he knew he wouldn’t wake up. Yaku had noticed this and hugged Kuroo. Kuroo couldn’t even hug back. As Yaku held Kuroo in his arms Kuroo kissed him. The kiss was weak and hardly had any energy in it, but he knew it had all the energy Kuroo had left. Yaku kissed back, softly but full of all of his love.

Slowly Kuroo stopped kissing, and then stopped breathing, then his heart stopped beating. Yaku cried. He cried like he had never cried before. He cried until the last of Kuroo’s warmth left him. He cried as Kuroo’s sister came in. He cried as people took Kuroo away from him. He cried as he went home. He cried in his sleep, as Kuroo’s last words replayed on loop.

  
  
  


“Smile, who would I be if my husband didn’t smile?”


End file.
